Vicky the Babysitter/Info
Gallery Vicky2000.png|A common stock image of Vicky Vicky7.png|Another common stock image of Vicky Vicky1.png|Another common stock image of Vicky Vickyosx.png|And another stock image Timmyfirsttime.jpg|Vicki's first appearance in the series. The only girl in the image to be specific! Timmy is behind her. vlcsnap-2012-09-22-12h09m21s165.png|Vicky (or Vicki if you wish) saying "Well yeah!" vickiwithwand.jpg|Vicki in a fairy godmother costume. Wanda's wand included! vickivrock.jpg|Vicki in her room. The "V" and "Rock" could make up something... vickydragon.jpg|Don't turn her into a dragon or her mind completely loses control of herself. vickislasttime.jpg|Vicki trapped with a gorilla in a museum. She was then replaced by Vicky vlcsnap-00002.png|First time we see her in the main series = the intro vickyandthunder.jpg|If thunder suddenly interrupts a clear day, Vicky is nearby! Timmysuffocation.jpg|Vicky likes suffocating kids, we'll see later... metalvicky.jpg|Metal Vicky, a final video game boss based on our Vicky. A "Cosmo" coin is behind! volcanosandvicky.jpg|Also natural disasters can come from her. timmytoystootie.jpg|Vicky about to destroy Timmy's to- ahem, Cosmo and Wanda! vickytootie.jpg|Vicky is about to destroy Timmy's (now Tootie's) Crimson Chin! vickywithaxe.jpg|This axe was never used that day. Until writers made her the worst human being in 2008. TheSwitchGlitchvicky.jpg|Vicky in the "Switch Glitch" vickywithdress.jpg|Worst case scenario is doing chores... in a dress. This is not the worst though, that's the merciful part of her. youngvicky.jpg|Young Vicky is calm, adorable, and wanted revenge on Timmy. Because they switched places. timmybabysits.jpg|Vicky is being Vicky'd by Timmy. vickyzapstimmy.jpg|Vicky electrocutes a Timmy doll So totally spaced out2 094.jpg|See that green thing on the right? Its Mark! Whom she stares at. vickysummericky.jpg|"Summer vacation" is not an execuse, kids. Also a swimsuit out-of-the-beach. Vicky will still be Icky! vtimmyasled.jpg|She uses Timmy as a sled. This is not the worst of her though, as we're going to see later vlcsnap-2012-09-02-03h54m17s186.png|14 years old Vicky is holding a flamethrower vickyoveralls.jpg|Vicky in overalls. This is a setup for a diabolical plan... Vicky.png|When she blackmails the mayor, she looks like this timmyjudge.jpg|Abandon all hope, ye judge who gets held by her. Yer powerless, ye judge. vickyconfident.jpg|She's confident... that she can win by cheating! vickymissdimmsdale.jpg|Vicky as a Miss Dimmsdale contestant. vickyragediary.png|This is what happens when she finds you sneaked into her diary. gotmilkvicky.png|Ahh, they're the good times when Vicky said "Got milk? On your face!" instead of 2008's times vickylosesherickyshot.jpg|Her previous stance on the fanon wikis! pyromancervicky.jpg|Is she a babysitter or a pyrositter? Tell us. FairyFriendsAndNeighbors123.jpg|Behold, its Jason! Hey, why do you have a ponytail here? ChannelChasersPt1-123.jpg|Vicky as a dictator. vickysasnake.jpg|Vicky is a snake... or her tongue is. vickyfamilyportrait.jpg|Vicky with "red-eye effect" left on her, oh gosh... Also suffocating Tootie, and her parents can't interfere. Vicky is the ultimate evil, check. vickydictatorplatform.jpg|Vicky as a dictator, again. This image feels creepily familiar... to the world's most notorious dictator. vickywithremote.jpg|Vicky holding Timmy's magic TV remote... you're in real danger. vickymm.jpg|Vicky in Maho Mushi. Familiar? vickymmsaber.jpg|Vicky is holding a lightsaber activated from her magic TV remote. Familiar? ChannelChasersPt3-742.jpg|A robotic version of Vicky from Channel Chasers, who babysits Tommy and Tammy Turner LoveAtFirstHeight220.jpg|That's her safety helmet... Not safe for everybody else, proceed with caution. vickytorturestootie.jpg|Even Vicky's sister is used to clean the toilet with the head... on her birthday. thesquirtwilldie.png|Her new writers almost let her blast Timmy out of existence... instead of giving him the "twerpectomy." Star Wars blasters not included! OddPirates086.jpg|In this case, she's a real pirate to the point she buried Timmy in a chest. That's the pirate-equivalent of burying Timmy in a coffin. Who's the writer of that episode? vickygetsbadwriters.jpg|This is the result of Vicky's new writers. vickyshopseller.jpg|Fire breathing bears.. She created all that. vickyalmostexecutestimmy.jpg|Vicky's new writers almost let her execute Timmy. vickypresident.jpg|She became the president in the blink of an eye. Just to tell you how dangerous she is (now). vickydarkempress.jpg|Vicky as Dark Empress (of Everything that Breaths). You have to admit she is so powerful without the magic TV remote now. WishologyPt2-631.jpg|Its Leia Organa, ahem, I mean Vicky. WishologyPt3-049.jpg|This is for Halloween. We bring it to you as a present of a previous Halloween. Endure the torture please. vickycat.png|Don't turn her into a cat or else she'll anhilliate you if you are the mouse, no matter who you are (part of Season 7's change list) 5charactersmine.jpg|Vicky laughing at Timmy. A bunch of others are waiting you. vickyvideochats.jpg|Even when she's nice, expect many video chat popups from her vickyinflames.jpg|Even when she's nice, don't cut her Chip poster or else may the flames be with her. Although Chip is the one behind Icky Vicky. TimmysSecretWish0156.jpg|Vicky chasing Timmy with a knife... That same character exaggeration? Vickywithfangs.jpg|Cosmo loved her fangs long ago. She even scares bears with them, and... the writers exaggerated her again.. fairlyoddpet4xx.jpg|She's about to fall off as a result of Sparky's tower defense system. Vicky_in_A_Fairly_Odd_Christmas.jpg|This is the same live action Vicky, but in Christmas attire. Like the previous, humiliation is what happened to her. Design Vickydesigncomparison.png|Vicky's design changes as the series goes... even if its not so obvious. V1416comparison.png|Comparison between 14-year old and 16-year old Vicky. Fan Art Coming soon!~ Category:Images Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image galleries Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Gallerys Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Category:Real Category:Real Characters Category:Non-Fanon